Words That We Couldn't Say
by LoveB
Summary: Now that he's a pilot, Hiead's got every thing he wants right. Of course he still wants everyone to know how much better he is than Zero, but there's something else missing.Can he make his life complete or will the new guy get in his way? READ REVIEW!H
1. Together Again

Words That We Couldn't Say

Ikhny walked slowly through the halls going over the scenario that had just taken place with Hiead.

Flashback

"Look, just do your job and stay out of my way. Nothing has changed between us. Nothing has changed with me, so just stay away from me!" yelled Hiead.

It had been a year since they had seen each other. Apart of the new protocol for becoming a goddess pilot and senior repairer was to have special training in the field apart from your partners. The female repairers were sent away from the G.O.A. to better there repairing skills and when they returned they were supposed to apply their new skills to the Goddesses.

"Please…I just wanted to fill you in on the things I have learned." Said Ikhny in a low voice.

"I'll see when we do our practice round tomorrow. Now go to bed I don't want you to ruin my chances of finally proving that I am better than Enna."

Hiead walked away, not turning back. Ikhny just stared after him. Since she had saw him last, he had grew about half a foot. Other than that it was the same old Hiead. On the other hand Ikhny had changed quite a bit. Her hair had grown longer and now reached down her back and all the time being away from Hiead her confidence had grown a bit too. She no longer wore her glasses because Kizna told her that losing the glasses would help her new look. Glasses or not, she was still one of the best repairers to the candidates.

"What do I have to do to get him to notice me?"

End of Flashback

Hiead's POV

_She looked different…she was almost pretty. Wait! What am I thinking she's Allecto for God's sake…_

Hiead had just walked into his room to settle in. Since they were pilots now they got their own room. He laid on the bed and thought of his life. When he was a candidate his main reason for being was to become a Goddess pilot and now that he was one, all he could think about was being better than Zero. Again his thoughts drifted to Ikhny.

_Why am I thinking of her? She's is so pathetic it almost makes me sick. Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. She better had improved or else I will make her life a living hell, like before._

The next day came and all the pilot and repairers were in the simulation room awaiting their turns to demonstrate the skills they had learned. Azuma hadn't come in yet, so everyone was standing around talking, except for Hiead, he was leaning against the wall, looking impatient. He eyes spotted Ikhny across the room talking to Kizna. His eyes widened as he saw some guy approach Ikhny from behind.

"Hello. My name is Cullen Sei, how about you?" the boy asked.

He was about as tall as Hiead and had jet black hair and grey eyes. He was quite handsome but he didn't look the type that would talk to somebody. His persona was almost like Hiead's, except he didn't glare at people, he just looked impartial and bored.

"I'm Ikhny Allecto. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm new here, I'm not exactly a pilot yet I'm just a senior candidate."

"Oh really. Well, I hope you do well in your missions."

"Thanks, I better get going before Azuma comes in."

Cullen started to walk out and bumped into Azuma coming in. Azuma glared down at the boy. Cullen just stared up at him, expression unchanging. The day he would be intimidated by Azuma would be a sad day indeed.

"Get out of my sight!" said Azuma practically kicking the boy out the room.

After the door shut behind him he ordered the pilots and repairers to pair up. Ikhny went and stood by Hiead who was desperately trying to ignore her presence.

"Now that we all back in the same room, I want all the repairers to prepare their workstations because I want to begin immediately." Said Azuma

"Hiead are you ready?" Ikhny asked. Hiead just ignored her and went to stand by the cockpit of the Eeva Leena.

Ikhny sighed and walked over to her workstation and began the programming for the simulation. Hiead stepped into the cockpit and closed his eyes.

Sorry! I know short right? Not an oneshot so I will back will more chapters. **Please Review!! **and I promise I will not make Hiead out of character. Let's just say he won't be so cruel to one person in particular. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Yours truly Bebe XOXO


	2. A Little Bit Closer

Chapter 2 Closer…Just Maybe

Disclaimer: Yeah, so everyone knows that I do not own Pilot Candidate or anything of relation to Pilot Candidate except this fanfic.

Ikhny sat in the observatory gazing at the stars. Her thoughts were on what had happened this past year. A couple of months after leaving the G.O.A to train she received a letter from Azuma informing her that her parents and little sister were killed when their colony was attacked by victims. Over the year, Ikhny kept trying to convince herself that she was alive for a reason and that someone needed her.

A tear rolled down her face as she heard the door open behind her. She turned around to see who it was.

Hiead spotted Ikhny sitting next to the window. She had a sad look on her face and was looking directly at him.

"Allecto." He said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Sorry, I just came in here to think. I finished the repairs on the Ingrid like you asked." She replied.

After saying that, she just turned back to the stars. She didn't mind Hiead's presence, for some reason he comforted her. To her, he was the one thing she could count on being the same. Whether he was in good mood or a bad mood, he was always just Hiead.

Once Hiead realized that she was not going to leave, he turned and was about to walk out the door.

"Hiead, wait." Ikhny said in a low voice.

He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Could you come here for a moment?" she asked

He didn't know what to do. He could just ignore her and walk out the room or he could see what she had wanted. He walked towards her because curiosity got the better of him, and he was bored.

"Do you see that star?" she asked

Hiead looked at the direction she was staring and saw a bright yellow star, that out shined all the others stars next to it.

"Yes." He began to wonder what was going on with his repairer.

"You can't see it but if you were to head straight for that star, you would find the colony my family and I used to live on."

He just stood in silence. Her face got even sadder as she looked at it. This was way too emotional he thought.

"Hiead, what do you plan to do after your time as a pilot is over?"

Hiead had never really thought about it. In his mind, he would be a pilot forever. Maybe he could teach the new candidates he thought, he really didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Why would I tell you something like that?"

She ignored his statement and pulled her knees to her chest. She knew he was just as confused about his future as she was.

"I don't know either, what could I possibly do?" asked Ikhny

_Why was she so upset?_ Hiead thought. _She would probably just go back to the colony to be with her family. She doesn't know what it feels like to be me. Alone. Hated. When she left her family would probably throw her a big party to welcome her back. When I leave I'll probably become a wanderer, like I was before I came to the G.O.A. Azuma wouldn't let me stay. He'll probably be happy to get rid of me. All I know how to do is kill people. I've been killing people ever since I was a kid. It's who I am. Everybody will recognize me solely for killing people._

"Lunch is about to start. We'd better go." She said as she got up and headed for the door. Hiead watched her go still wondering what was going on with her. After she was out of the room he began to follow her.

On the way to the cafeteria, Ikhny bumped into Cullen. The boy looked rather pleased to see her, while Ikhny still had an impartial look on her face.

"Ikhny, hello."

"Hello, Cullen. It's nice to see you again."

"You too…I was wondering, would you like to eat lunch with me today?" he asked. He asked her this as if had already knew the answer. He rarely smiled but when he did it was always at her.

"Actually, I'm already eating lunch with someone."

The smile was immediately replaced with a frown. After a few seconds, his grey eyes left Ikhny's brown ones and were staring directly at a set of crimson ones.

Hiead looked at the boy for only a second before entering the cafeteria. Cullen turned back to Ikhny and noticed that she was staring after this boy.

"Is this the guy you're eating lunch with?"

"Yes, I'm his repairer." She said

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

Ikhny soon got the hint that this guy actually liked her. No one had ever shown interest in her before so she just caught on a little late.

"Umm…it was nice talking to you but I'm really hungry." She turned on her heel and she could feel the heat on her face. She was blushing furiously. After getting her tray of food, she went and sat down by Hiead.

Hiead looked up and was staring at her like she had gone out of her mind. No one sat with him during lunch! Not that anyone had ever offered before, but he was certain that everyone knew that his table was off limits.

"What are you doing?" he sounded annoyed.

"Umm…is it okay if I ate lunch with you today?"

"Why aren't you with Enna and his tribe of losers?" still annoyed

"I just don't really feel like being around them right now."

This confused him even more. What on Zion was going on that made his repairer stop hanging around her friends? He glanced over at Zero's table and the brunette boy had the purple haired boy in a head lock and was proceeding to pour ice down his back. Hiead rolled his eyes and could understand why someone would want to be away from that crowd but he knew something more was going on.

Just then a boy with jet black hair and grey eyes came and sat down at his table next to the small brunette girl.

"So Ikhny…you never answered my question." Said Cullen ignoring Hiead's presence.

"Could we talk about this later, maybe." She said in almost a whisper.

The boy leaned in close to Ikhny until they were only inches apart. Ikhny had a terrified looked on her face because one she had never been kissed before especially by a guy she didn't know and two she could feel the anger radiating from Hiead as he stared at the two. Cullen sensed Hiead's ex beginning to rise and turned to the boy. Cullen's face was still a mask of indifference. He was not intimidated by Hiead. The two boys just sat glaring at one another until Cullen got up and left the table.

Ikhny sighed. That was close. She was certain Cullen was going to say something wrong to Hiead causing him to lose all his good judgment. She turned and looked at Hiead who was glared at her for a second and got up from the table and left. She looked after him.

_Hiead?_

Yep another Chapter and more to come. Got lots of homework so next chapter will probably come during the weekend. Review!!!

Bebe XOXO


	3. Vermillion Eyes

Hello Everybody…I know long time know see, but I hope I can still finish this story and in the process gain more and more readers. I will see this story to the end and will try to post at least one chapter a week for this story, as I think back to my original intentions of this story I can safely say that this story will have at least six or seven more chapters. Hope you all enjoy! LoveB

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VERMILLION EYES**

By LoveB

_What should I do? Should I go after him? _Ikhny thought to herself. _He'll probably just yell at me again, or worse ignore me. _

She continued to stare at the exit debating with herself whether or not she should go. And just when she made up her mind and found the courage to rise from her seat, Kizna, sporting a very wide grin, came and plopped down next to her.

"So Ikhny, who was the cutie I saw you talking to just now?…" While saying this Kizna was playfully nudging Ikhny in the arm. "What did he want? I saw him talking to you the other day too."

Ikhny's blush started to reappear as she said, "Oh, well…ummm…he didn't want anything in particular."

"Like I believe that! Of course he wanted something, he's talked to you twice already, and believe me, by the looks of that guy he doesn't look the type of person to talk to anyone."

Ikhny just scratched her head and tried as much as she could to look innocent and confused. "Well he just wanted to ask me something, I guess, nothing important though. He probably just wanted me to help him with his training…He's trying to become a pilot, you know."

Kizna stared at her with an _I-can-tell-you're-lying _look on her face but decided to drop it, she could pester her about this more when they got back to the room. Kizna smiled, turned back to wink at Zero, whom tried to pretend that he didn't just see that.

"On to more important news…I'm thinking about finally asking Zero to go on a date with me. It doesn't have to be anything special, just star gazing and talking…something like that."

"That sounds nice, but you're going to ask him out? I thought it was the boy's job to do all of that."

Kizna sighed and replied, "That would be nice, but I just don't think Zero has it in him."

She turned and glanced back towards the other table. "I can tell he likes me, but I think he's intimidated by me somehow…I mean why would anyone be afraid to ask me out."

Ikhny smiled at her sweet but sometimes dense best friend. As she listened to Kizna rave about how she's always polite when declining a date invitation from a boy, Ikhny remembered back to the time when everyone was still candidates.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clay, who had just completed a successful simulation strutted up to her and with slight forcefulness said, "So when are we going to stop pretending that we don't see what's happening between us. I think we should go out sometime to talk it over."

Obviously, he hadn't realized that he had an audience. There in back of him was Zero, Hiead, Suki, Yamagi, Roose, and Ikhny. Yamagi was trying hard to contain his laughter, "I can't believe he actually went through with it!"

Days earlier, the some of the guys dared Clay to ask Kizna out on a date, seeing that she was the most popular of repairers. "I can't believe it either…she's going to shoot him down for sure." said Roose.

"Oh, please you guys, knowing Kizna, which I do, she'll probably catch on to the joke and agree, just to play along." said Zero, with a hopeful, but knowing look in his eyes. "Just wait, you'll see-"

Zero was all of a sudden cut off by an enormous uproar. Kizna was yelling so loudly and profusely that no one could understand a word she was saying. Everyone who was watching had their mouths slightly open, except Hiead of course. None of them wanted to be Clay at this right now, that's for sure. All they could make out was an occasional, "Are you INSANE!"

Clay was actually crouching down a little looking up a Kizna with a horrified look on his face. Once she said what was on her mind, she turned and stormed out of the room. As soon as she left, Clay slowly turned back to the group.

"That was scary." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikhny continued to smile, as Kizna's speech came to an abrupt end when she caught a glimpse of Cullen walking towards the door. "There goes your mystery man." As she pointed towards the door.

"Actually Kizna I need to run back to the observatory, I forgot something." Ikhny said as she got up.

Kizna snorted, "Of course you did, I'll see you later then." Kizna rolled her eyes. Ikhny was such a bad liar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ikhny made her way to the observatory, she began to think about what Cullen had asked her, '_So there's nothing going on between you two?'_. What was she supposed to say to him. "No there isn't anything going on but I'd like there to be." she thought to herself, no way! that's so not the right thing to do. She desperately wanted things to be different between Hiead and herself, but she knew the feeling wasn't mutual. As she got closer and closer to the observatory, she began to think that maybe she should get to know Cullen a little better, I mean he was interested in her.

Ikhny smiled to herself at the thought of someone taking interest in her. When she finally reached the observatory, she walked in and saw Hiead sitting by the large window, with his arms crossed, gazing at the stars as she had been earlier that day.

She walked up to him slowly and quietly as to not disturb him. As she got closer to him, she noticed something that she wouldn't believe had she not seen it with her own eyes. Hiead was staring off into the galaxy, but not with the cold, hard stare that she was used to but a soft, sad expression instead.

"Umm, Hiead sir?" she said in a very quiet voice, so quiet she wasn't sure if she had actually spoke aloud.

At the sound of her voice, Hiead's head jerked up immediately. No longer was his expression that of melancholy and sadness, but hard and cold as she was so accustomed to. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Ikhny winced at the harshness of his voice. "I just came in to be alone and think. I am sorry I disturbed you, I'll go." Ikhny's voice was barely above a whisper as she tried to alleviate the situation.

As she turned to leave, she almost faltered at what happened next.

"Allecto, wait." His voice strong but not harsh like before.

She turned to look at him with slightly confused look. Hiead, however, wasn't looking in her direction anymore, but once again gazing at the stars.

"Yes, Hiead sir?"

"To what question was that boy referring to during lunch?" Hiead asked, his voice cool and relaxed.

Ikhny, on the other hand was definitely not cool and relaxed, she was practically shaking with nervousness. She began to shift from one foot to the other, as she pondered his question. Should she lie and tell him it was nothing or should she tell him the truth? She went with the latter decision.

"Umm, he…umm he wanted to know if…" Ikhny began to blush as continued on. "He just wanted to know if there was anything going on between you and I."

Just then did he turn to look at her. All she could see was his eyes, she continued to shift around uncomfortably, as she stared into the depths of his eyes. Vermillion eyes…

---------LoveB

review please!


End file.
